The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Scroll-type machines are commonly used as compressors in both refrigeration and air conditioning applications, due primarily to their highly efficient operation. Scroll compressors are commonly formed of ferrous materials. Carbon is often added to materials to provide specific desired properties, such as strength and tribological benefits. For example, graphite can be added to iron powder prior to sintering to provide a sintered object with certain desirable wear properties. However, many metallurgical processes of forming ferrous materials, including powder metallurgy techniques, suffer from the phenomenon of forming certain undesirable carbides. Furthermore, as described in more detail in the present disclosure, the presence of free carbon, like graphite, potentially impacts the quality of joints formed between scroll components, such as braze joints formed during sintering. Thus, it is desirable to form scroll components in a manner that forms superior scroll components and compressors, while minimizing formation of undesirable carbides and enhancing joint quality and ability to easily machine between several components.